To Be The One
by JaminJellyBean
Summary: Someone from Sunnydale heads over to England to go to a certain school. BTVS/HP. Please R/R.
1. Somebody Gets A Letter

Author's note: This is my first fic, so please don't flame me to bad, but please review. Also Buffy is not the slayer yet, but when I do make her the slayer it will be a bit different.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter  
  
Italicized words- Flashback  
  
Chapter One: Somebody gets a letter  
  
Buffy was sitting up in bed and sighed with happiness, thinking over the previous day's events:  
  
It was just after 2:00 p.m. and Buffy had just gotten back from a ride on Siren her horse, an Aztec. Siren had a creamy tan coat and his mane and tail were black with white tips. She was getting a bottle of water out of the fridge when a dark brown barn owl swooped in from the kitchen window. Buffy, to say the least, was surprised. "Holy Broom Sticks!" "I never get owls. The only person that I know who gets owls is my aunt in England."  
  
Buffy began to bubble up with anticipation. She quickly ran over to the small table that was set up in the middle of the room. Buffy snatched the letter and turned it over in her hands, examining it. She heard a hoot and looked up to see the owl puffing out it's feathers. "Oh, sorry, how rude of me." She got a bowl out of the oak cabinets, and poured some milk in it. She placed it in front of the owl, and cooed it's thanks.  
  
Buffy turned back to the letter and fumbled with the seal and opened the envelope. She ran her hand over the parchment that had calligraphic writing donning it. Buffy read over the letter. A look of shock, surprise and happiness passed over her face. This letter was telling her that she was accepted at Hogwart, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was signed by her aunt.  
  
Suddenly she was overcome with glee! She started jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!" All of the sudden her mother came dashing into the room, swinging a baseball bat above her head coming to answer her daughter's cries. "Where is it, what's the matter?!?" she asked, her face pale and urgency clearly in her voice.  
  
Buffy tried to suppress her laughter. "Mom, there's nothing wrong, I just got a letter from Auntie!" Joyce turned red with embarrassment. Buffy couldn't hold it in any more. She started to laugh uncontrollably. She managed to get out, " Seeing you running around swinging a baseball bat over your head, while you were making death threats was priceless." With that, new bounds of laughter came forth, as Joyce smiled sheepishly.  
  
Joyce playfully smacked her 12- year- old daughter on the shoulder. "All right, all right you have had your fun", she said with a smirk on her face. "So.?" "So what?" asked Buffy in her most innocent voice. "What did my sister say in the letter!?!" "Ohhhh, you mean this letter?" she drawled out with a smirk bigger than the Titanic. "Well if you must know.." She said sarcastically. I have been invited to Hogwarts, a wizarding school in Englan., You know, the one Auntie talks so much about.  
  
A frown passed briefly over Joyce's face, but she forced a smile. She didn't want her little girl to be on a different continent, doing something she is not even a part of. Her sister might be a witch, but she wasn't. "Are you not happy about me being a witch? I don't have to go if you don't want me to," Buffy said sulking. Joyce wanted to tell Buffy not to go, to stay here in Sunnydale, but knew that she was just being selfish, and that she shouldn't hold her daughter back from her destiny. "No, I think it's wonderful. It's just that.that you will be thousands of miles away in a world that I know so little about." With that tears started to form in Joyce's eyes. " I would never forget you mommy, never." Joyce pulled her little angel into a tight hug. After a minute Joyce pulled out of the hug, "Well, you better write a reply." ".So I can go?" Buffy inquired hopefully. Joyce sighed, "Yes, you can go." Thank you." Buffy gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, before running up stairs to get a quill and the parchment she uses to write to Auntie.  
  
So Buffy sat and thought about the trip she would take to Diagon Alley in the morning, to get her needed equipment. She was going to travel by Floo Powder. She had only traveled like that once before, when she went to visit Auntie.  
  
She couldn't help but be nervous. What if she didn't make any friends, or she was a bad wizard, or if she got in a lot of trouble, or.or. She had to stop thinking so negatively. She quickly pushed her thought aside and focused on sleep.  
  
To be Continued  
  
I'm pretty sure I know who I am going to pair Buffy, but I want to see what guys like. I most likely will be screwing around with the time line in future chapters. Please Vote!!!  
  
Buffy/Oliver Buffy/Fred Buffy/George Buffy/Percy (Or any other people you can think of)  
  
Willow/Oliver Willow/Fred Willow/George Willow/Percy (Or any other peeps) 


	2. Shopping and a New Friendship

Authors Note- Yeah, another chapter! On the last chapter my italicized words and my dot, dot, dots didn't show up, so I apologize for that. Hopefully they will show up this time (If they don't, I think they change to just periods). A big thanks to everyone who you reviewed! It was a major confidence booster!   

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Thoughts are _italicized_.

Chapter Two: Shopping and a New Friendship 

Buffy awoke to the feeling of wetness in her ear. Startled, she opened her eyes to see a baby kitten, that couldn't be more than two months old, licking her face with it's tiny tongue. Now Buffy was confused. "Since when did I get a kitten?" Buffy asked out loud. Her mother walked into the room holding a little dish of milk. "I see that you have met our newest resident," she observed with a smile. "Mom, where did you get her… or him?" Buff asked in awe. Joyce smiled, "It's a her, and I got her at the shelter, CC had a litter just recently." CC was a cat they had found on the street next to the park, and they took her to the shelter that was just outside the city. "Not that I don't love her, but why did you get her?" she asked. She gave a look of shock when she saw that the little fuzz ball could fit in the palm of her hand. "Well, she's a going-away present. I don't want you to be lonely in England." Joyce replied with a sad smile. Buffy got off her bed and gave her mom a big thank-you hug.

"What are you going to name her?" Joyce asked, eager to know. _I don't know. How about Big Ball Of Fluff? Maybe not. I don't think that would fit on a collar, _Buffy silently thought. "Hmmm", Buffy looked at the heap of white fur. The tip of its tail, the tip of its ears, her nose, and the bottom of her feet were black. The coolest thing though was when the kitten opened its eyes. They were gold! And they had swirls of silver! "What beautiful eyes!" Buff gasped. "Midnight, that's it, Midnight is what I'll name her." Buffy smiled at this. Seeing Buffy smile made Joyce smile, "I'm glad you like her."

There was a silence before Joyce stood up. "We better get a move on", Joyce said, patting Buffy on the head. "Do you have the Floo Powder?" "You bet." Buffy quickly dumped everything out of her purse, except for her wallet, that now contained her new wizard money, and placed Midnight inside. They headed down stairs and into the fireplace. _Please don't get dirty, please don't get dirty_, Buffy silently chanted. "Diagon Alley" they said together, and threw the powder on the ground. With a swirl of green fire they appeared in Diagon Alley. "Wow what a ride! And I didn't get all sooty!" Buffy starred at her surroundings in amazement. _This place is wicked_. They got up and dusted themselves off. _Well, it's just like I remembered it._ Joyce smiled as she remembered picking out stuff for her sister to take to Hogwarts. "All right, here's the plan", Buffy nodded as she listened to her mother's instructions.

Buffy headed to a place called Flourish and Blots. When she walked in she gaped, "How am I supposed to find everything?" "Do you need some help?" Buffy turned around to see a girl about her age with long dark brown hair pulled up in a bun. "Yeah, actually I do, I've never been here before, so I'm kind of lost." Buffy said, her face tingeing red slightly in embarrassment. The girl gave a warm smile that looked natural on her face. " Don't worry, I was lost too the first time I came here. I'm Angelina Johnson," she said extending her hand. Buffy shook Angelina's hand, " Elizabeth Summers, but you can call me Buffy." "It's nice to meet you Buffy." _I have a feeling I know her from somewhere; I feel like we've been friends forever, how strange._ Little did Buffy know that Angelina was thinking along the same lines.

 A small meow came from Buffy's purse. Angelina gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, I almost forgot." Buffy grabbed Midnight out of her purse, and handed her to Angelina. "Aaawww, she's _so_ cute!" Buffy gaped at the small kitten, "How did my cat change colors!?! Midnight used to have black on her too, not just white. She also had silver in her eyes!" Angelina looked confused, but then gave a knowing smile, "What time is it?" "It's noon, why?" "Well, midnight is a Daint cat." "A _what_?" Angelina smiled, "A Daint cat. They turn colors as the day goes on. So, in the after noon her fur will start to become more black and her eyes more silver, and at midnight she'll be all black and have all silver eyes. They're actually really rare." Angelina finished as she scratched Midnight on the head. "How do you know so much?"  Angelina just shook her head, giving another smile. "I'm a first year going to Hogwarts." "Hey, so am I! We're probably going to need the same stuff!"

They spent about 45 minutes in that store, with Angelina explaining all of the strange things to Buffy, before heading over to the Owl Emporium. They looked over all the owls and other birds. When they couldn't find any they liked and were about to give up, they heard a loud caw. They looked over to see the most beautiful falcon either of them have ever seen! "Oh my gosh!" and "Wow" was all they could get out. The falcon was huge! Each feather was a different shade of red. No two feathers were alike! Buffy looked at the sign.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spectro Falcon

The Spectro falcon's feathers change color

every season. In the fall they are red, winter blue, 

spring yellow, and summer purple. They have

a diet of fish, rodent, and most berries.

            50 Gold Galleons

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "FIFTY GOLD GALLEONS!!!" Buffy cried. "How am I supposed to afford that!?!" Angelina seemed to chew over this in her head for a few moments before her head snapped up with a huge smile. " I've got an idea! We can put our money together and we could share him." _Why did I just say that! I just met her, for crying out loud! But yet…I feel like we're the best of friends_.  "It wouldn't be too bad." Angelina continued, "Because he's so big and strong he could deliver both of our mail, since we'll both be at Hogwarts!" "Now why didn't I think of that?" Buffy asked incredulously. Angelina gave her a look that said 'As if'. Buffy playfully hit Angelina lightly on the head. '

"All right, all right. Let's go pay for him." Together they managed to get enough money to pay for the beautiful bird. When they got to the counter, the wizard asked, "I need to see your acceptance letters to Hogwarts, because you have to get a license in order to own a falcon. You need a license because falcons are becoming more rare, and the ministry only wants the most responsible people to take care of them. So on the acceptance letters, there is either an X for non-approved or a checkmark if they are approved." The young man finished, seeming very proud that he had remembered exactly what to say. Angelina and Buffy shared the same thought, 'He must be new.' "Well of course, here you go." Angelina said in a pleasant voice as she pulled out her letter from her robes, and Buffy did the same, except since she didn't have robes, she pulled hers out of her pocket.

After they got the small card signed and stamped they headed out of the shop. "So, where to next?" "Well I don't know about you but I need some thing to eat, and soon." Buffy said as her stomach growled as if to agree with her. Both girls burst into laughter. After a few minutes, Angelina calmed down enough to talk. "How about I take all of our stuff to a cargo holder, and I'll go get some food from Tanway's Brew while you go and get fitted for robes, since I already have mine. Then after words we can get our wands at Oliveander's." Angelina said proudly, because she had it all planned out. "Wow, you've got it all figured out don't you?" asked Buffy, clearly surprised "I hate not being prepared," answered Angelina with a small smile. "After that we should be done, because our moms are getting our books," concluded Buffy. She was very happy that she didn't have to go book shopping. _Books and I don't get along very well_. "What do you want me to order for you?" "I think that baked chicken salad sounds good right now." Buffy responded with dreamy eyes. Angelina giggled at her antics, "You're right. It does, but I think I'll just stick with a hot veggie soup."

With that they went their separate ways. As Buffy walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where she would get her robes, she noticed her mother talking to a woman who had the same dark hair and chocolate eyes as Angelina. Buffy smiled. _That must be Angelina's mom_. They looked a lot alike. Of course so did she and her mom. The same long, bright blonde hair and the same deep hazel eyes. Buffy didn't really resemble her dad (not that she had seen him face to face before). She had seen his picture and knew he had brown hair and dark blue eyes. She didn't know why he left after she was born. She assumed he couldn't take care of a child, but she never really asked her mother. 

Buffy shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She showed up at the door of the robe shop and an elderly woman came up to her with a measuring tape in hand. "Will you please stand on the stool, so I can get your measurements, deary?" Buffy gave her a small smile, "Sure." Buffy hopped up on to the stool, and as the witch took her measurements she scanned over the different robes. _There are a lot of robes in here_, Buffy mused as she saw the robes stacked wall to wall. She spotted a dark blue dress and robe. The dress part was sleeveless and had a V-neck line. It was dark blue at the top and grew even darker at the bottom of the skirt. The pattern had silver galaxy-like swirls that contrasted with the dark colors of the silk cloth. The robe that went over it was more like a cape, because it had a hood but no sleeves. It was all made of lace that changed between silver and blue depending on the angle you were looking at it from.

_That is the most beautiful dress that I have ever seen!_ Buffy then voiced her thoughts out loud. "That dress is beautiful!" she gasped. The woman stopped what she was doing and followed Buffy's gaze to the blue dress. The lady smiled, "I hand-made that dress myself. I have another one in the back that is done in purple. The lady went back to work and Buffy's mind raced. _Don't we need a dressy outfit for Hogwarts. For a dance, or something like that?_ "Well, you're all done", the witch said suddenly, interrupting Buffy's thoughts. "These are your school robes you will need and here is one plain red robe for other activities. Is there anything else that you need?" the woman inquired. "Yes, actually. Could you put that blue dress and the purple one on hold for me?" "Of course, but only until four. I think they will be hot items." Buffy smiled, "All right, Thank you!" "Goodbye dear. " "Bye, I'll see you later."  With that, Buffy grabbed her robes and dashed out the door, looking forward to telling Angelina about her wonderful find. She headed to Tanway's Brew, where Angelina was waiting, with food. 

Buffy rushed through lunch; she couldn't believe that she found TWO beautiful dresses. This worked out perfectly because they had to have a dress-robe for the ball that was being held at Hogwarts. This was only the third year that they were having a ball in honor of the Summer Solstice, but it has quickly become a tradition. She and Angelina could be matching, and get the same type of makeup! That would be so spiffy! Buffy let out a squeal of excitement as she clapped her hands and bounced up and down in her seat. "Slow down girl, geeze. I might of only have known you a few hours, but I have never seen you so excited before, I think I've found your weak spot," Angelina said with a small laugh. "Hah, hah, hah." Buffy said sarcastically, "Just wait till you see it, then we'll see who's laughing, wont we?" "Yeah, me."  Angelina smirked as she said it.

"Come on we only have 15 more minutes!" Buffy jumped up from her seat, and pulled Angelina out of hers. "Ok, ok. I'm coming. Hold your horses." They practically flew down the streets. Blurting out, "Excuse me, sorry." "Pardon me, coming through." To the people that they pushed by. They almost ran past the store it's self, if it wasn't for the person they ran into that made them fall to the ground with a light thud. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." "Thanks, but we're the ones who are sorry. We should have watched where we were going," Buffy apologized. When they were both off the ground they introduced themselves. "I'm Buffy, and this is Angelina." "Hi", answered Angelina, shooting a quick look at Buffy, which said _I could have introduced myself, now I feel like a lackey_. "I'm Oliver, pleased to meet you," the handsome brunette responded, missing the look Angelina gave to Buffy. _They both look around my age._ "So are you going to Hogwarts?" Oliver inquired. "Yes" Angelina answered before Buffy could say anything, "We're going to be First Years." "Then I'll see you there, but I have to go now before my father sends out a search party." Oliver said. This made Buffy smile, "Those darn over-protective parents. We're probably just lying dead in a ditch on the side of the road. I mean _come on_, how grabby can people get?" Buffy said this in her most serious voice and with a straight face. The other two started to giggle and smile before Buffy interrupted. "We have to go too, otherwise we'll be late. See'ya later." "Bye." 

As he turned to leave, Buffy grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her inside the store. Angelina followed her to the counter as she remarked, "Hah, we made it with two minutes to spare." Buffy just rolled her eyes as she thought, _two minutes early, might as well be two minutes late_. When they reached the counter Buffy asked, "Do you still have the dress-robes, from earlier?" "The lady looked confused, but then recognition washed aver her face. "Oh, you must be the young lady that my sister was telling me about. The one who fancied the two dresses we made." Now it was Buffy's turn to look confused, "No, I'm pretty sure you were the person I talked to earlier, and you took my measurements." The lady just laughed.  "My sister and I are twins."  Understanding dawned on Buffy's face. As her ears tinted red for the second time today. "It's ok, deary, people do that all the time." The friendly witch pulled out one of the dresses, and handed it to Angelina. It looked just like the one Buffy saw earlier today, except it was purple. Angelina gaped, "Oh my gosh, It's stunning." Angelina's eyes were wide as she fingered the lace. Buffy just laughed, "MY weakness is it?" Buffy smirked as Angelina inspected the dress giving "Ooo's" and "Ahh's" every ten seconds. _I knew she would love it_, Buffy thought with an inward smile. "So would you like to buy the dresses? They're 10 Gold Galleons a piece." When Angelina looked up her eyes were sparkling. Buffy laughed and said, "I think that's a yes." 

After they paid, they exited the store smiling. "What a find!" cried Angelina. Buffy nodded her head in agreement. "We better go get our wands." "You're right, I have to meet my mother in half an hour." "And I need to get back to Midnight before she gets in the way of the people who are working at the cargo holder." So they headed over to Oliveander's . When they stepped inside the dusty store they could feel all the magic that wash over them. "Well, hello," said a small man who popped up from behind the counter. The girls jumped from the sudden welcome. He either didn't see the action or choose to ignore it, because he just kept on grabbing wands. When he had a nice pile he placed them in front of the girls.

He motioned for them to pick one up. Angelina picked up one that was in a gray box and was 10-½ in. long. She gave it a wave and with a big bang it became very cold. Buff's teeth were chattering as she rubbed her arms. Oliveander muttered a spell and it was back to room temperature. "Don't think so." Oliveander said as he grabbed the wand. Next she closed her eyes, and grabbed the one she was drawn to. It was 11 inches long, was made of beech wood, and had dragon scale with phoenix blood and tears in the core. She waved it and with a flash of light she was floating 4 inches off the ground, with the fire breath off a dragon surrounded her. But as fast as it came it was gone. "What a thrill!!!" Angelina exclaimed. "I think that's a keeper", Oliveander said in awe.

Buffy decided to do what Angelina did, and closed her eyes. _I wonder if I'll turn someone into a toad_. She picked up one that was 11 inches long, was made out of pine, and had unicorn hair and phoenix blood with tears in the center. When she swished it there was another flash of light and Buffy was hovering off the ground. There was mist surrounding her and you could here the song of a unicorn. "Interesting, very interesting." Oliveander muttered under his breath. But Buffy heard him. "What's interesting?" Oliveander looked surprised that she had heard what he was saying. _Maybe it is them._

"Well, It's very interesting to sell three sister wands in one day." _Not to mention three POWERFUL sister wands_, Oliveander thought to himself. _Could it finally mean that…? No, they died long ago._ He shook his head in dismay, and let out a long sigh. "Do you think you could tell us who bought the other wand?" Angelina inquired hopefully. "I think you will find out soon enough.", but didn't sound very happy about it. "Great, riddles. I hate riddles. Can't you talk in English?" Buffy threw up her hands to emphasize her frustration. Oliveander didn't reply, but said " That will be three Gold Galleons a piece." They paid for the wands and left.

They were so busy thinking over what Oliveander said that they didn't notice their mothers walking up to them. "Hey, girls." Angelina's mom, Sheryl, said in greeting. Buffy smiled, "It's nice to meet you." "Angelina this is my mom, Joyce. Mom, this is Angelina." It's a pleasure to meet you.", Joyce said with a smile as they shook hands. "So what did you kids buy?" Angelina and Buffy shared a glance before they replied, "A lot." Buffy saw the look that her mother gave her, so she quickly added, "Everything _on the list_, which is a lot." 

Angelina decided to change the subject. _Don't want to go down that road._ "Hey mom I was thinking that maybe Buffy and Ms. Summers could stay with us over night. You know, so they don't have to worry about bringing all there stuff here, from America." Angelina smiled brightly, a pleading look in her eyes. Her mother seemed to consider it a few moments, before smiling and replying, "Well, that's a great idea. Lord knows we have plenty of room ever since…" Sheryl trailed off, a small frown on her face. _I hate how that hurts her. The stupid jerk,_ Angelina thought angrily. Joyce quickly picked up the fact that something was wrong, "We don't want to be intruding." "No, it's fine. There's nothing to intrude upon," Sheryl said, smiling again. "Well, if you're sure." Angelina just nodded her head. "We better go pick up our stuff. Midnight is probably really hungry." Buffy mentioned.

So they picked up the many books and headed over to the cargo holder. Both girls eagerly wanting to talk to the other about what Oliveander had said earlier.

To Be Continued.

Well it's longer than the first one, and hopefully the next one will be too. Please continue to review and vote:

Buffy/Oliver

Buffy/Percy

Buffy/Fred

Buffy/George

Willow/Oliver

Willow/Percy

Willow/Fred

Willow/George


End file.
